The Totally Amazing Adventures of My BFF's
by Mrs.Cullen512
Summary: Okay, so im not completely sure what X-Overs means, but this is a bunch of one shots of funny times I've had with my Best Friends
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this story is basically what happens when you put Chelsea (TheWitchTwins) my BFF's Aly and Blanca and me together!1 It's a bunch of random one shots of memories that we've had together sooooo yeah!**

*The Hairspray*

"You'll never catch me alive coppers!" Blanca (yes I realize her name means WHITEY sorry Blanca its funny!) yelled, running away from Aly who was holding the curling iron.

"But I want you to curl my hair!" screamed Aly, who was fake whimpering (Really badly I might add) She finally gave up and went to sit on my chair by the mirror, sighing.

"Ughhh! Fine!" Blanca yelled, obviously frustrated.

"YAY!" that was Aly. And if you are wondering where I am the whole time (And if you don't care, deal with it, I'm gonna tell you anyway!) I was sitting on my bed, laughing, watching my best friends act like complete idiots!

Blanca yanked the curling iron out of Aly's grasp, obviously upset that she was dragged into this.

20 minutes later

"YAY! Blanca I love it! Now where's the hairspray? Desiree! Where's the hairspray!" Aly shrieked, evidently not knowing that I was standing right next to her.

'Okay Aly, now that I'm deaf in my right ear….. I don't know. You go look in the bathroom. Blanca and I will look here." I said, rubbing my sore ear.

5 minutes later

Blanca and I were "looking" for the hairspray in my room. When we heard this…. *Spray* "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We looked at each other and said in unison, "Found it!" Okay so this is what happened fro Aly's POV-

I was so friggin excited when Blanca so happily agreed to curl my hair. When it was done I was like OMG WHERES THE HAIRSPRAY! And then Desiree's like, Okay you go look in the bathroom, and I'm like KAY!

5 minutes later

THERE IT IS! Now where's the little nozzle thingy- "AHHHHHHH!" Owwwyyyy it pokeded me in the eyyyeee!

**Okay so yeah that's what happened. It was amazing! That was 2 years ago and we still laugh about it! HAHAHA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! This happened at lunch and if it's not funny then you have no sense of humor and you should just go live in a rock because if you never laugh then you will never ever get married and you'll just be a loner and no one will like you so yeah ****J**

*I don't want your spit!*

It was during lunch and Aly had taken 2 people's apples so she had two, and like a loser I had only 1. But while I was talking to my friend Jordan about the play we are in, she reached over and tried to bite out of my apple! (pic on profile!) WHAT A FRIGGIN PIG! JK LOVE YOU ALY!

I turned around and she had taken a bite out of my apple. So I said this…

" I don't want your spit on my apple!"

Of course when I turned around there's Chelsea about to lick my face! So much for no spit on me! Hahaha!

**That day was really funny….. And kinda nasty. Anyway yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this happened with Blanca and Aly and Aly is completely flippin crazy so she's willing to do anything! And that's exactly what she did…. This chapters called Pudding!**

"Im. Really. Hungry. Desiree! Get. Me. Food!" Aly yelled from a total of 2 feet away, making me cower into the couch.

"Excuse me? You get it yourself!" I yelled back. Making my mom come in and interfere. Stupid interfereererer.

"Desiree! Don't talk to your friends like that! They are your guests!"

That sentence right there make me laugh. So I answered with this. "My dear mother. If Aly and Blanca live here half the time. They are not considered guests!"

"OOOHHHH SNAPP! MOMMA JUST GOT TOLD!" That was Blanca, making her random entrance into this conversation.

I mentally laughed then reluctantly followed Aly and Blanca into the kitchen. Evidently they are now on a mission to get food. Aly opened the fridge and holy crap practically exploded with excitement at what she saw. Can you guess? Probably not so Im gonna tell you! She found…. Pudding.

"OMG DESIREE WHY DIDN'T YOU F-ING TELL ME YOU HAD PUDDING! WE ARE GOING TO GET THIS PUDDING AND GO TO THE PARK! AND IDK WHAT YOU SAY BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT WE ARE GOING TO DO!" Again. Aly…. What can you do?

"Okay fine. Ummm Aly get me a Vanilla." I said as calmly as I could without bursting out laughing at my Mom's face when she heard Aly get excited about pudding… yeah. My friends….

"Eww Desiree! Your sucha queer! I mean vanilla! C'mon! Get Choco-latee!" Blanca said. Wow, she hadn't been talking a lot. Stange.

0.0.o.0.o.0.0.o0.o.0.o0.0.0

So, after we got our pudding (I still got Vanilla, TAKE THAT BLANCA!) we walked to the park by my house and sat on the park sign. Then Aly. Being the crazy girl she is, decided to yell at all the cars passing by "PUDDING!" And me and Blanca, being the people we are, did the same thing!

Then, as if we weren't doing enough crazy stuff, Aly had to start singing, badly I might add, "Baby Come Back" to passing cars. Little did she know that one of the cars she sang that too, had his windows rolled down, and his girlfriend in the passenger seat. Fan-Flippin-Tastic! And Im almost positive that chick flipped us off, oh well! I love my best friends. And our memories.


End file.
